How Much Can You Take?
by digitalAlchemist
Summary: Roxas is a teen in school. But there's more to him than meets the eye. Alone, tortured and abused, there seems no hope left. But then a saviour comes for him... Can he bring Roxas from the darkness? See Author's Notes inside for extra info.
1. Saved

**A/N - **:D ANOTHER AkuRoku story from me! [[not obsessed]] I know I should really be working on my _other_ AkuRoku [Bless the Night] and my Kai/Rei fic [Who Did It, Huh?] but I just decided I had to write another one! So, here's the stats so far:

Title: How Much Can You Take?

Rating: T/M [will set as M for future-proofing - language, sex, violence, angst]

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Main Characters: Axel, Roxas

Series: Kingdom Hearts II

Chapters: 1 of ??

Enjoy, and **please** review. Preferably with something useful, like constructive criticism - it always helps. Thank you!

{EDIT: Rewrote the last bit of the story, cuz I didn't like it all too much. And I changed Axel's previous partner. But that's it, basically.

_

* * *

Sob..._

_Sniff..._

_**Stop crying, damnit!**_

I'm trying... But I just can't...

_**What the hell are you crying for anyway?**_

It's just too hard... I can't take it...

_**Get over it. You've had two years of this shit.**_

Still doesn't get any easier.

_**Never said it would. Nobody did.**_

* * *

Roxas was leant over one of the sinks in the toilets at Twilight Elementary, crying endlessly. Blood was spilling from a cut on his left cheek, and his nose.

"Shit... They got me pretty bad."

He pulled at his cheek, pulling the cut open slightly.

"I mean... a knife? Come on, seriously." He drew his finger along the cut, hissing slightly at the pain. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped at his nose, removing most of the liquid. Roxas coughed, bringing up a little more blood.

"And they kicked me in the stomach... This is fucking harsh."

He wasn't even talking to anyone. Just himself. Just a one-sided conversation.

These trips to the toilet were frequent. Even more so in the past month. Attacks were turning pointless, and Roxas had taken to bringing boxes of plasters and adhesive stitches to school. He fixed up the cut on his cheek, stopping his nosebleed and coughing up the last of the blood in his throat.

To tell the truth, it was betting _boring_. Constantly being bullied, and constantly healing himself.

He checked himself once more, before hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and walking out of the toilets. It was still lunch, although only 5 minutes were left. He quickly glanced up and down the corridor, checking for the 'all clear' before heading out. He almost ran to his next class, eager to avoid any possible confrontations.

* * *

He was tripped up on the way to the lesson, but otherwise it was uneventful. He made it right up to his seat, until it was kicked over, throwing him to the ground. Everyone in the room turned to him for a moment, before turning back to the front.

"Roxas... get up off the floor and get ready for the lesson please."

Nobody even cared anymore. No one gave a shit. Roxas picked himself and his bag off the floor, righting his chair and sitting back down on it. The guys behind him laughed quietly for a minute, before being snapped at by the teacher and shutting up. The lesson itself consisted of note-taking, of which Roxas did none. He just doodled on his notebook, covering the front page in random, useless pictures. That was when he noticed the shock of red, flaming hair in front of him.

"Class is over Roxas."

..Who the hell?

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded dumbly.

"Good, now come on. I've got Biology with you next. I'll seeya there."

And with that, he left, leaving Roxas wondering what just happened.

* * *

_Why have I never seen him before..? Especially if he's in one of my classes. And it's not like you can miss that hair..._

He walked into the classroom, and immediately wanted to run. Today was practical day. That meant scalpels and needles: they never mean well. He breathed in deeply, stepping into the room, constantly watching for danger. And then he noticed – the equipment was there, but the teacher wasn't.

_**Shit.**_

Then Roxas noticed something else. He'd unconsciously backed into a corner, and felt the cold stone behind him.

_Shit._

They were on him within seconds, scalpels in hand. Roxas screamed, but it was useless. He felt the blades slice his skin in multiple places, all over his face and arms.

"Get the _**fuck**_ away from him. Right now!"

The group flinched slightly, shrinking back a little before turning to the new arrival. Roxas looked at him as well, and gasped – a faint blush heating his cheeks.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" One of the taller assailants asked him.

"Telling you to get the hell outta here, what does it look like?" Axel clicked his fingers, and a spark of flame flickered out threateningly. The group flinched again, taking one last glare at Roxas before walking away.

"Wait 'til your knight isn't here..." One of them whispered as he left.

"Axel..? What're you doing..?" Roxas took his outstretched hand, pulling himself upright.

"Saving your ass. Come on; let's get you cleaned up again." Axel smiled gently.

"But, why?" Roxas looked utterly confused. Why would a stranger help him out?

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well, not really. But it'd help." They were on their way to the school ward.

Axel briefly looked up and down the corridor, before pulling Roxas off into a side room.

"Because I care about people like you. That's why. And because stupid shit like this," here he pointed at the cuts along Roxas' arm, "can't go unnoticed."

Roxas felt the blush on his cheeks again. He hadn't been looked after in a long time, despite his brother being around all the time. His parents were forced to evict their house and move away, so they weren't around much anymore. Sora just didn't have the time – he was a good few years older than Roxas, and he was at university most of the year. So for someone else to find him, and offer him help...

"I'm not going to the ward, Axel."

Axel was taken aback slightly. "Why not?"

"They can't handle this kind of thing. I've got my own gear."

Axel turned on the lights, and sat Roxas down on a desk. "Give."

Roxas pulled the small tin from his bag, handing it to Axel. "I can do this on my own, you know."

"I guessed." Axel pressed the stitching attached to Roxas' cheek gently. "But trust me."

Roxas set his lips in a firm line, focusing on the floor tiles as Axel applied antiseptic to the cuts.

"I don't have antiseptic in that tin..."

"It's mine, that's why."

"Huh?" Roxas looked up at Axel.

"I trained to be a doctor for a year here. Came with the job."

"So why did you keep it?"

"Just in case." Axel flicked his gaze to match Roxas' for a moment, smiling gently in assurance. Roxas was forced to look away, the deep green too captivating otherwise.

The stitching was applied, and bandages – also supplied by Axel – wrapped around Roxas' arm. He checked the clock on the wall behind him. Lesson would be over in half an hour.

"You don't wanna go back, I'm guessing?" Axel asked, tying the knot on the final bandage.

"Not really, no."

"Wanna stay here?"

"No, I really wanna go home."

"You wanna come to my place? It's close to school, and I've got the rest of the day off."

"You're inviting me home, already?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Roxas fell silent for a moment. Axel apparently didn't _quite_ get it.

"Sure, I'll come over."

Axel looked up from his bag, smiling _yet _again.

_He really likes to smile...He must be so happy._

"Are we going?" Roxas hadn't noticed Axel's move to the door.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, sliding off the desk and walking through the door, Axel closing it behind him.

"You got a 5th lesson today then?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, that was my last one."

"Ah good. Let's go then."

* * *

They made their way to the school car park, and Axel pulled a set of keys from his back pocket. They reached the far end of the car park, reserved for student use, and Axel pulled up to a fairly new Honda, unlocking it as he neared it.

"Hop in."

Roxas went round to the other side, getting in and belting himself in, shutting the door.

"Ready?" Axel slid the key into the ignition and pumped the engine for a second. Roxas nodded, and Axel turned the key all the way, starting the engine properly. "Let's go then."

He stuck the car in reverse, edging out of the tight parking space, then revving up, out onto the main road. He paused, however, in front of a small coffee bar about 5 minutes later.

"Actually, you fancy going for a coffee?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment. He smiled, "Yeah. I'd love to."

Axel parked the car outside, cutting the engine and getting out. Roxas followed, slamming the door. Axel locked the car and held the bar door open. Roxas ducked under his arm and went inside. They found a small table at the back of the room, and sat down. A waitress immediately came over and asked for their order. Axel decided on a small café latté, whereas Roxas chose a hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Ooh, nice choice."

Roxas nodded. "I always make it with marshmallows. Just a habit."

"Ah, nice."

The drinks arrived in a short time, and the waitress dismissed herself with a slight bow, which Axel and Roxas returned with a nod. Axel quietly sipped at his coffee for a while, Roxas pulling marshmallows out with his spoon, before he spoke up.

"Thanks, Axel."

The redhead looked up from his cup to find Roxas watching him, but he turned away when Axel caught his gaze, a faint blush heating his cheeks.

"It's no problem. Really." Axel took another sip of his coffee. "But you should... Hey, look at me Roxas."

Roxas turned to look at Axel, keeping his eyes downcast, towards the table. Axel sighed lightly, lifting Roxas' chin with a bent finger. "Look at me."

Even with his request, Roxas still chose to look away, his eyes staring at the Converse on Axel's feet, covered in flames. "Rox."

He finally set his eyes on Axel's, his eyeballs quivering slightly, fighting to turn away again. "What the hell's wrong with you? You look like you're about to cry..." Axel noticed the blush rapidly reddening on Roxas' face, and pulled away from him. "Why can't you even look at me?"

"Because I like your eyes too much. They're so bright, and... Yeah..." Roxas began mumbling to himself, and Axel decided against pressing him on the subject. Roxas finished his drink in silence, putting it down. He shifted his gaze sideways, and noticed a small diamond on each of Axel's cheeks. He cocked his head to the side out of curiosity, and reached out to place a finger on the left one.

"Are they tattoos?"

"Yeah, I've had them since I was 15. I cheated the system a bit, coz I looked 18 back then, and had them done. For no real reason, I just wanted something different."

"I like them. They... suit you in a really odd way." Roxas smiled, the small incident a minute ago forgotten for the time being.

"You know... You really are an attractive guy Axel. Slim, pretty, tall. If I were even just a little bit gay, I'd be after you."

"Oh? What side of the fence are you on?"

"I'm not, really...sure." Roxas swirled the remains of his hot chocolate around in the bottom of his cup. "I _think_ I might be bi."

"Ah, right. Well I'm straight out gay, so if you ever decide to be that way, gimme a shout."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about you and that Demyx kid."

"Yeah, we had a thing for a year or so. Didn't work out in the end though."

The pair stood up and took their cups to the counter and paid for the drinks, leaving the bar.

"Back to mine?" Axel asked, pulling his car keys from his back pocket.

Yeah, let's go." Roxas replied, smiling. They stepped into the car, and Axel started the engine, flashing a small grin to Roxas, who turned away and looked out of the window, blushing again.

_Could I actually..._

_Be falling for him..?_


	2. Taken Home

**A/N: **Here's the update! Second chapter. Shorter than the first, but not much. The third chapter will be held out for a while, due to other fanfics on the run. But I'll update in due course.

Title: How Much Can You Take?

Rating: T/M [will set as M for future-proofing - language, sex, violence, angst]

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Main Characters: Axel, Roxas

Series: Kingdom Hearts II

Chapters: 2 of ??

Enjoy, and once again, **please** review. Preferably with something useful, like constructive criticism - it always helps. Thank you!

* * *

The Honda pulled up to a small two floor house in the middle of the street, and Axel cut the engine, stepping out before opening Roxas' door, closing after the blonde got out.

"Here we are, Number 8."

Roxas looked at the house proper, and was amazed by just the garden. It was so well kept, and had flowers blooming all over it. A small cherry tree was just coming into blossom, and a little pond inhabited the top corner, koi swimming around in it, a small waterfall running alongside the pond. The house itself was painted a deep crimson colour, much like the other houses to the side, giving the street name "Crimson Avenue" a rather fitting match. The door was rather oddly painted with flames lapping up the sides, which also fit its owner. Said owner was now holding the door open, having unlocked it a moment ago.

"You coming in or what?" Axel shouted to Roxas, who gave a small "Huh?" before heading up the path and walking into the house. The front hall was delicately decorated in shades of red, with small canvas paintings hung across the wall. And then the front room was painted in similar shades of red, with black furniture and seating.

"Wow, this is really nice." Roxas stood in the centre of the room, looking around.

"Yep. Demyx and I put it together when we started living together. He asked me to leave it like this when we broke up."

Axel sat on the 3-seater sofa, crossing his legs and leaning back. Roxas sat next to him, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Glad you did?" Roxas asked, looking over at Axel, who nodded a reply. He sighed, stretching out and yawning.

"Tired?" Axel asked, with a slight smirk.

"Just a bit. Even with that hot chocolate."

"Well, that stuff can make you a little drowsy."

"Just a little, yeah." Roxas fell back slightly, resting on the back of the sofa, closing his eyes.

"Hey, don't _actually_ go to sleep."

"I won't," Roxas mumbled back. "Don't feel like it."

Axel prodded his cheek. "Hey, how are we gonna explain Biology to Ms. Lockheart?"

"Oh, crap. I didn't think of that..." Roxas bit the tip of his finger, thinking. "I dunno."

Axel hummed in thought, when the phone rang. He leant behind the sofa and picked up the phone from the table behind him, answering the call.

"Hello?" He answered in a cordial phone voice. "Yes, it's Axel. He's here with me, yes. Got attacked again Miss Lockheart. He's fine, yes. I fixed him up. Okay, thanks for calling. See you tomorrow."

He put the phone down again, turning to Roxas. "Miss Lockheart. She was worried about you."

"Ah, right." Roxas smiled, warming up inside.

"She really cares about you. You're not around when she does it, but she always screams at everyone with all her breath. And then sends me after you, but you're long gone before I have any chance of finding you." Axel sighed gently.

"Really..?" Roxas looked at Axel, a faint blush tinting his face.

"Yep." Axel replied, standing up. "Drink?" He extended his hand.

Roxas nodded, taking Axel's hand and pulling himself off the sofa.

* * *

They were in the kitchen, Roxas sat on one of the counters, and Axel leant on the fridge. Both of them had a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Hey, Roxas... Shouldn't you phone home or something? "

Roxas placed his mug down on the counter, sighing gently. "Nobody would be home. Sora's at university."

"Is he ever in?" Axel asked, sipping lightly as the sweet liquid in his mug.

"Not during term time, no. He's back for 10 weeks a year in the summer though." Roxas replied, playing with a loose strand of hair in front of his eyes.

"So you're home alone most of the time?"

Roxas nodded, twirling hair around his finger. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You should head over here sometime. I'd let you hang around for a while."

At this, Roxas looked from his hair to Axel. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have any objection." Axel caught Roxas' gaze, holding him for a while. "You need to toughen up anyway."

"I do not." Roxas huffed. "I can manage on my own."

"Really?" Axel chided, and Roxas' expression fell. "The evidence is on your body, Roxas."

_// He's right you know._

_**Shut up.**_

_You know he is._

_**I said SHUT UP! **__//_

Roxas' grip on the counter tightened, his veins beginning to show on his arms. Axel noticed the movement, and closed his slowly opening mouth. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing..."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it like that." Roxas interjected, tentatively placing a hand on his arm, stroking it.

Axel took Roxas' empty mug from the counter, placing it with his in the sink_e'He's_. "You wanna go home now?" He rinsed them out briefly, setting them upside down on the draining board.

"Not really, no. There's not much to do, and I think I'm all out of food."

"Want me to go shopping with you?" Axel offered.

Roxas thought for a moment. "No, it's fine. I'll go myself tomorrow."

Axel walked past, heading into the front room. "Ah, okay. You can hang around here as long as you like."

Roxas followed Axel into the front room, where the redhead was currently setting up a PS3.

"How good are you at driving?"

"Not very. Why?" Roxas sat on the sofa, looking at Axel sceptically.

"Cuz I can beat your ass." Axel smirked, handing one of the controllers to Roxas, who took it.

"Wanna bet?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow at the challenge.

"I think I do..." Axel thought for a moment. "Okay. If I win, you have to stay here tonight. If you win, you can go home with a bag of cookies."

Roxas paused for a moment, to process this bet. "Sure, I'll go for that."

Axel beamed, jumping onto the sofa next to Roxas. "Let's go." He navigated the menu, loading the game and his save file.

"Split screen it is... Here we go." Axel turned to Roxas. "Best of 3?"

"Five, please. At least give me a chance."

Axel nodded, and briefly explained the controls of the game. Soon, they were both staring at the screen intently, screaming at anything that they crashed into, including each other multiple times. Axel won the first two races, before Roxas pulled one back. The fourth was a little tense, turning into a dash for the finish. Axel shunted Roxas out of the way at the last second, causing the small blonde to scream in outrage and throw the controller at Axel's head. He ducked just in time, and leapt off the sofa, running around the room whilst Roxas chased him, screaming curses at him.

* * *

The two of them eventually calmed down long enough to catch their breath. Axel turned off the Playstation, turning to face a sulking Roxas on the sofa.

"I won. So you're staying here tonight." Axel smirked, gloating heavily.

"You cheated..." Roxas mumbled.

Axel walked over, crouching in front of Roxas. "Come on, staying over won't be so bad. I don't bite or anything."

_At least not yet..._

Roxas sighed quietly. "Yeah, I don't see why not. You've been really nice to me today, so a night wouldn't hurt."

Axel smiled, getting up and walking upstairs. "Coming?"

Roxas pulled himself off the sofa, following Axel up the stairs.

"Bathroom's on the left at the top of the stairs. The spare room's after that, then my room." Axel opened the door, and Roxas stepped in. The room was large, by any proportions, with a small French window in the side wall, opening onto a little balcony, with a view of the also rather large garden. The bed was covered with lush red covers, looking suspiciously like silk. The walls were in the same shade of red as the hall downstairs, but with black squares painted on them.

"You have a nice room Axel. Bloody big." Roxas sat down on the bed, leaning back on his arms. "And these _are_ silk..."

Axel sat beside him, collapsing backwards into a laying position. "Yep. Not cheap." He sat up. "Shall we put your stuff next door?"

"Not just yet, I still feel kinda tired." Roxas yawned, as if to prove his point.

Axel got up, however. "You, sleep. I'll go drop your stuff off."

"Thanks Axel..." Roxas closed his eyes, and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Roxas awoke, rubbing his weary eyes to free them of sleep. He glanced to the clock on Axel's bedside stand, noting the time as 8 o'clock. He'd been asleep a good couple of hours. He pulled himself from the bed and shuffled to the door, pulling it open and stepping into the hallway. He turned and went into the spare room, finding his bag on the bed. He picked it up and placed it down at the foot of the bed, pulling his phone from the side pocket. He flipped the top, scrolling through his contact list.

_Time:_ 20:00  
_Recipient:_ Sora  
_Message:_ Hey Sora. I won't be at home tonight. Staying round a friend's house. If you need me, ring my mobile.

**SEND**

Roxas put the phone back in his back, and headed downstairs. He found Axel curled up on the sofa, watching some random show on the TV. When Roxas entered the room, Axel muted the volume, turning his head to face him.

"You're awake I see."

"Clearly." Roxas shuffled into the kitchen, lifting on his toes to reach the top cupboard and pull out a small mug. "Where's your coffee?"

Axel sighed in the living room, and walked into the kitchen to help. "Cupboard next to the fridge." He pulled out the small jar of freeze-dried coffee and handed it to the blonde.

"Thank you." Roxas filled the kettle with fresh water, setting it on the stand to boil. He spooned coffee and sugar into his mug, and pulled the milk from the fridge.

"You seem quite at home already." Axel observed from his position, leant on the doorframe.

"It easy to get around a kitchen, Axel. Everything should be where it belongs. Milk in the fridge, for example." Roxas poured the boiling water into the mug and finished making his coffee, leaning backwards on the kitchen counter. "School again tomorrow..."

"Yeah. You don't have to go, you know. I can call you in sick."

"Nah, it's okay." Roxas sipped at his coffee. "I'll have to go back at some point anyway."

It was some hours later when Roxas yawned again, stretching out on the sofa. The TV was blaring some useless crap about sponge cakes or something. Axel was practically falling asleep beside him on the sofa, and Roxas poked his side. "Go to bed?"

Axel nodded weakly, getting off the leather and heading up the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow Roxas. 8 o'clock sharp." And with that he closed the door to his room, leaving Roxas in the hall.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow..." Roxas muttered as he walked into his room for the night, collapsing on the bed after shutting the door.

It was going to be a long week.


	3. Blown Chances

**Urgh, shorter than the other chapters Anyway, updated. Same rules apply - own nothing but the text itself, read and review!**

* * *

Roxas stirred, groaning and rubbing the side of his face. The adhesive stitches from the day before were still attached, but they'd need replacing. He rolled over, and almost fell out of the bed. Catching himself before he did so, Roxas climbed out of the covers. He found his clothes from yesterday and pulled them on, running ruffled hair through his fingers and re-arranged it, somewhat. Glancing at the clock, Roxas panicked. It was 5 past 8, and Axel had told him to be ready by 5 minutes ago. Quickly finishing his hair, checking he had everything for school in his bag, he ran downstairs, said bag flying behind him. He slid across the floor of the kitchen, almost crashing into Axel, who was busy making coffee.

"Good morning." Axel said, turning around with two mugs of fresh coffee in his hands.

Roxas blushed, turning away. "...Morning."

Axel went to the table, setting the two mugs down and sitting down. Roxas followed, dropping his bag next to the table. Roxas took his coffee, drinking it slowly. "Sorry I'm late up."

"It's no problem." Axel smiled, taking a drink. "I was only joking around yesterday."

Roxas smiled back, cupping his coffee with both hands. Axel leant over the table, pressing a finger to the stitches on Roxas' face. "I'll replace those before we leave for school."

Roxas sighed, finishing his coffee and getting up, putting his cup on the sink and walking upstairs. "Come on, let's get going."

Axel followed him upstairs, heading into the bathroom to collect a first-aid kit. He found Roxas sat on Axel's bed, pulling the stitches from his cheek. His face twisted into pain each time one of them peeled off his cheek. Axel could only sympathise with Roxas, watching him.

"Here, I got fresh ones." He walked over to the bed, kneeling beside Roxas. He opened the kit, pulling out a small tin. Axel opened it, pulling out a small sheet of sticky gauze.

"I'll need antiseptic first..." He placed the small sheet back in the tin, taking a small bottle from the kit and some cotton wool.

"This'll sting. And I'm sorry." He carefully dabbed the liquid onto Roxas' cuts, the blonde hissing in pain. Axel kept apologizing as he applied the stitches, pressing them firmly into place. He then took a small section of bandage and some tape from the kit, covering the wound with them.

"There, at least it's protected now." Axel stood, offering Roxas a hand. He took it, pulling himself from the bed. "You've gone all quiet on me. What's wrong?"

Roxas was sobbing gently, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"You...came out of nowhere, and helped me out..." He took in a deep breath, letting it out in shudders.

"That's all I'd ever wanted. You even let me stay at your house, and patched me up... and I'm just so... thankful. And I can't thank you enough..." Tears began to leak down the side of his face, and his eyes were starting to become sore from all the rubbing. Axel found a box of tissues and handed them to Roxas, trying to calming him down.

"It's okay, there's no need to thank me." Axel had an arm wrapped around Roxas' shoulder, comforting him. "Come on, sort yourself out, we need to go to school."

"Yeah..." Roxas sniffed one last time, wiping his nose with another tissue.

---

As they arrived at the school gates, Axel pulled Roxas to one side, peeling the bandage away from his cheek and checking the wound.

"It should hold for today. If _anything_ happens today," Axel took his bag from his shoulder, and pulled out a piece of paper, "come find me." He handed the paper to Roxas, who studied it. "That's my timetable."

"But, won't your tutors mind?" Roxas looked up from the paper.

"Not one bit. They all know about you." Axel smiled, and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Let's go." He gently pushed Roxas in front of him, and led him through the gates. Roxas groaned, slowly scraping his feet forward.

"COME ON!" Axel shouted from the front door of the school. Roxas held onto his bag and ran.

---

Roxas' first lesson went by without much surprise, but second period was "all hell kicks off". Started with balls of paper, then went onto pencils, and finally stopped when a pencil sharpener blade embedded itself into the back of his head. Roxas stood, and the room descended into silence.

"Just go, Roxas." Miss Kisaragi continued to write on the board. He picked his bag up from the floor and ran out of the room, pulling Axel's timetable from his pocket hurriedly.

"Lesson 2... Lesson 2... Art." He ran downstairs, and stormed into the classroom, panting for breath and tears running from his eyes. Everyone in the room turned to face him, and one of them stood up, flaming hair bouncing slightly.

"Luxord?" Axel asked.

"Go." Luxord nodded, taking the pencil from Axel.

Axel grabbed his bag, and ran out of the door, grabbing Roxas by the arm as he did. "Come on."

Axel pulled Roxas around the corner, and turned his head to the side, before slowly pulling the blade from the back of his head. "Fuck me, Rox. You could have at least tried to take it out."

Roxas brushed his arm away, placing a finger over the cut. "Just... get me a plaster, or something."

Axel rooted through his bag for the tin of stitching, and quickly applied it. "We need to get this sorted, seriously."

"Yeah? What the HELL do you think we can do!?" Roxas pushed Axel away, grabbing hold of his bag and running down the corridor.

"Roxas!" Axel called after him. When he saw Roxas disappear around the corner, he sighed, and let his head drop, gently hitting the wall where Roxas used to be. "Well done Axel. Well. Fucking. Done." He picked his bag from the floor, hoisting it onto his shoulder and walking down the corridor in the same direction Roxas fled to.

---

Roxas ran into the bathroom, swiftly wiping his tear-stained cheeks. He leant over the sink, breathing heavily.

_**This is why you shouldn't let people close to you, Roxas. They hurt you.**_

_It's not his fault! I just... can't escape this hell!_

_**But at least he's trying to get you out. Unlike you.**_

_I AM trying! It's a lot more difficult than I thought! Damnit!_

_**Maybe you're consigned to failure.**_

_Maybe I am._

His trail of thought was halted by the sound of the door opening. He turned to see who it was, even though he knew the answer to his own question already.

"Axel..."

"Roxas... You're okay." Axel walked over, giving Roxas a rather un-ceremonial hug. He quickly pulled away, however, when he realised what he'd done. "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay." Roxas stepped forward and leant down, resting his forehead on Axel's chest. Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, experimentally. He felt Roxas tense, and then relax.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Axel felt Roxas nod against his chest, and picked up the blonde's bag, placing it on his spare shoulder. He took Roxas by the arm and pulled him out of the bathroom, taking him down to the school office. He signed them both out, before dragging Roxas to his car.

"Where's your house?"

Roxas locked his seatbelt. "Just drive. I'll point the way."

Axel nodded, and drove out of the car park, following Roxas' directions. They reached a small street that Axel soon began to recognise.

"You're taking us to the coffee shop?" Axel stopped at a red light, and looked over at Roxas, who was playing with the bandaging on his face.

"Yeah, I feel like having a coffee."

"That's fine by me. I could do with one myself." Axel pulled up outside the bar, and stopped the car. He and Roxas stepped inside to the strong smell of coffee beans brewing. Axel pulled his wallet out, but Roxas stopped him, pulling a small bag out of his back pocket.

"This one's on me." Roxas smiled.

_Jesus Christ he's got one hell of a smile._

Axel found himself blushing slightly, forcing him to look away.

_**Relax. He's probably not gay, so calm down. You couldn't have him if you wanted.**_

Roxas ordered the coffees, remembering the one Axel had the other day perfectly. He sat down, placing a coffee in front of him, and one at the space opposite. "Sit down, Ax."

"You even remembered my coffee?" Axel sat, picking up the small mug and inhaling the smell, sighing quietly.

"Of course. Double espresso with a shot of vanilla and cream on top." Roxas sipped gently at his coffee, quickly putting it down and sticking his tongue out.

"Too hot?"

Roxas nodded frantically, practically scraping his tongue with his fingers.

_**Don't you even think about doing anything Axel.**_

_Too late._

Axel leant over the table, quickly closing his lips around Roxas' tongue. He hummed gently, before Roxas very quickly retracted his tongue.

"What. The. Hell, Axel."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I have no idea what came over me, and..." Axel looked Roxas in the eyes, seeing the pure shock hidden behind them. Grabbing his coffee, he finished it in one gulp, slamming the mug down before fleeing the table. "I-I-I gotta g-g-go. I'll see you tomorrow Roxas!"

He ran to his car, quickly throwing the door open and getting in, driving of as quickly as he dared.

_What the fuck have I just done?

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER. Again. ^^ Review! (If you fancy it...)**


	4. A Visitor

**AN**: _PLEASE_ don't kill me for this late (and seemingly short) update I've had such little inspiration recently, plus I've just been on my feet all the time with schoolwork.

As always, positive feedback and suggestions are welcomed~!

_**

* * *

Axel... You fucking idiot.**_

_I know! I just... couldn't help it..._

Axel sighed heavily, leaning against his front door before sliding down it.

_**What the hell were you thinking!?**_

_I don't know! I panicked!_

Damn right you did. Couldn't have toned it down a bit could you?

_Not right at that moment, no._

Axel pulled himself off the floor and pulled his bag over his shoulder, throwing it half-heartedly across the hall. A small piece of paper floated out and slid in front of Axel's feet. He bent to pick it up, smiling softly as he realised what it was. It was a tiny note, written on a piece of A5. It was scrawled in red biro, and was made of three words:

'Thank you Axel.'

There was a rather hastily-drawn doodle in the corner of a chibi-faced Roxas, smiling back at Axel. He took it into the kitchen with him, and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet. His thoughts quickly returned to the events prior.

_Shit._

Axel quickly rushed to the phone, picking it up whilst sliding his mobile from his pocket. He opened the contacts list and found Roxas' number, quickly punching it into the phone, placing it to his ear, desperate to calm his heavy breathing. He heard the click of Roxas' mobile being picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Roxas! It's me... Axel."

"_...Yeah?"_

"I... wanted to apologise. I have no idea what I was thinking, and I know it probably scared you..."

"_Damn right it did! But no, it's fine - I forgive you. I remember you saying something about you being gay, so I was expecting something at some point."_

"Hmm... Yeah, I did."

"_I guess this means you like me?"_

Here, Axel stopped. He mulled the sentence over in his mind.

_Do I..? He's cute and all, but could I do that to him? Start a proper relationship?_

"Yeah. You could say I do."

Axel heard the blonde gasp over the phone.

"_You... d-do?"_

"I think, yeah. You're cute."

He could almost feel the blush on Roxas' face, and he smirked a little.

"_T-t-t-thank you?"_ Roxas stuttered on the phone, and Axel laughed gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roxas. Sleep well later." And Axel hung up, smiling.

_**You're both evil and a tease.**_

_Oh I know._

* * *

Roxas clutched the phone close to his chest. He could feel his heart hammering beneath his palm, both of which were becoming rather sweaty. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks again as he recalled Axel's words, and sank to the floor as his legs slowly began to give out beneath him.

_Axel likes me… as in…_

_**Love?**_

_Possibly…_

_**Do you love him?**_

_I… respect him, above all else._

_**He saved you.**_

_I know._

"But do I love him?" Roxas gasped quietly at his spoken thought. He quickly flipped open the cover of his mobile and began typing in a text message:

Time: 17:39  
Recipient: Axel  
Message: Hey… Just thinking about what you said. And… I think I might love you.

SEND

Roxas closed his phone again, holding it tightly in his hand as he lifted himself off the floor, his arms shaking slightly. Walking to the fridge, he yanked it open and glanced over its contents. He nearly dropped his phone when it vibrated in his hand. Closing the fridge door again with a quick flick of his hips, he flipped the phone open again. His eyes widened slightly at the reply Axel had given him.

Time: 17:41  
From: Axel  
Message: You think? Well, I'll let you choose overnight. Don't let me force you.

_Force me…?_

_**He doesn't want to influence your decision.**_

_Nngh… What do I do…?_

_**It's your choice Roxas. Just think it through.**_

REPLY

Time: 17:42  
Recipient: Axel  
Message: I think… I do love you. Not only because you've saved me from this hell multiple times, but I feel… some strange connection between us.

SEND

Roxas' breathing slowly returned to normal after sending the text. He pressed a finger to his lips in thought, biting on the tip softly.

_I might love Axel, but… Do I want a relationship with him?_

_**You could do. There's no harm in trying, right?**_

_I guess so…_

Roxas made his way upstairs, the lengthy walk back home still taking its toll on his legs. He pushed his door open with a certain degree of fatigue, and practically collapsed onto his awaiting bed with a heavy sigh. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out with nimble fingers.

Time: 17:45  
From: Axel  
Message: I think, personally, we make a cute couple. And shoot me for being egotistic, but I think I'd be able to take your mind off things. If only for a short while.

"You could…" Roxas whispered, as if Axel could hear him through the phone. He closed his phone and placed it on the side table of his bed. Roxas stretched his body a little and slid off the bed, pulling open his wardrobe and grabbing a jacket before running downstairs and taking his keys from his back pocket.

* * *

Axel was laid on his bed, sprawled out with his phone in his hand, staring blankly at the ceiling. Thoughts raced through his mind like wildfire, a jumbled blend of emotions. The thought that stuck out most was the obvious one – Roxas. The kid plagued his mind like some disease, inhabited his thoughts like a virus and swarmed his dreams. Axel's infatuation for him was appearing to be spiralling out of control, bordering obsession. He lifted himself off the bed, dropping his phone onto the space he occupied. He sighed heavily, walking out of the bedroom. As Axel's foot touched the top stair, an urgent knock on the door attracted his attention. He rushed down the stairs, unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

"Yeah?"

He'd barely uttered the word before a blur flew at him and wrapped arms around his upper body. Axel looked down to see golden blonde hair nuzzling into his chest.

"Roxas? What're you doing here?"

Roxas looked up, sapphire blue eyes quivering slightly. "I missed you… And I wanted to see you."

Axel slowly wrapped his arms around Roxas' lithe frame, pulling him close again. "I missed you too." He felt Roxas' fingers grip the material of his t-shirt gently. "And I'm glad you came over. I was getting bored."

Roxas laughed softly, pulling himself away from Axel to look back up at the taller male. "You got any food?"

"Rox, you show up out of nowhere, and then ask to be fed?" Axel lifted an eyebrow and cocked his hip slightly.

"Sure do! There's nothing in the house, so…" Roxas fiddled with his sleeve gently. Axel tutted and took Roxas' hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Have a look through the cupboards; see if there's something you want."

Roxas stood on tiptoes to check the contents of those higher up, eventually pulling out a jar of pasta.

"Will this do?" Roxas presented the jar to Axel, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." Axel took the jar, pulling a saucepan out of another cupboard. "Let's make pasta." Axel took an apron from behind the door, throwing it to Roxas, who caught it with a perplexed look on his face.

"What's this for?" Roxas asked, even as he slipped it over his head and tied it around his waist.

"To make you look cute of course." Axel stuck his tongue out for a brief moment, and Roxas blushed, quickly averting his gaze away from the redhead.

"If you say so… But I'm only making pasta." Roxas took the pan from Axel's hand. "At least make yourself useful and boil the kettle instead of staring at my ass."

Axel coughed, reaching over to click the power on for the kettle. "There, done."

"No excuse to keep staring. Get the bowls out or something." The kettle clicked and Roxas pulled it off its stand, filling the pan with water and turning on the hob. "There, pasta's started." He turned to face Axel, who was still staring at his ass. "Will you seriously stop that?"

"Why?" Axel lifted his gaze anyway, catching Roxas'. "Not like you mind, right?" His lips formed a small smirk. Roxas paused, glaring at him before closing the gap between them.

"Not at all…" Roxas leant up to kiss Axel, pushing a hand down the front of his jeans and stroking Axel's hard-on through his boxers. "Not one bit."


End file.
